This Core will develop and manage activities related to the selection and successful completion of pilot studies in the target areas of Hispanic health disparities research. The Co-Directors of this Core are highly qualified members of the faculty of the UTHSCH School of Public Health. Joint participation in the awarding and guidance of pilot studies will be accomplished through existing teleconference mechanisms. Clear procedures have been devised for the submission, selection, and execution of pilot studies. The Co-Directors will hold quarterly mentoring conferences with the Principal Investigators of the pilot studies with the goal of developing proposals for presentations at national research meetings. The success of this area of emphasis will contribute toward achieving the project goal of advancing the knowledge about Hispanic health disparities. The plan for developing this Core is appropriate and the activities and mechanisms proposed to address the needs of this area are adequate.